Birthday Present
by nekonikki08
Summary: Vlad finds a birthday present on his bed that he hadn't expected... Rated M for male sex. Another warning in author notes inside. DannyxVlad


**AN: I….I don't even know…what…compelled me to write this…. I've never, ever written smut before and this will clearly show this is my first time writing it… so …. I… Like I said. No idea. Just wrote it. **

**SIDE NOTE!: NOW BETA'D :D**

**WARNING: "non-con" … You'll know what I mean if you read it through.**

Vlad glanced at the time from his study, dully noting it was now midnight. His birthday. He thought of what he could do to celebrate and several luxurious ideas came to mind. He smiled at the thought. He felt a small pang of loneliness hit him when he realized he would be celebrating it alone, but one gets used to it after so many years. He toyed with the idea of visiting Danny to annoy him, but declined it. He knew his reasoning to see Danny would be simply to spend some time with him and he would leave depressed knowing he could never be more than enemies in his eyes. Sighing, he glanced down at the paperwork that had kept him occupied for the better part of the night and cast it aside. Today _is _his birthday, after all. He could worry about it tomorrow. He stretched with a yawn from his chair before getting up and walking out to head to his bedroom. He wasn't too tired but there wasn't much else to do to keep him occupied so he figured he might as well go to bed.

He walked down his massive hallway, enjoying the quietness. As he neared his bedroom, he was surprised to see his door was left open. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at it. His bedroom door was _never_ left open. He thought about changing to his ghost form but thought decided against it. Calmly, he walked over to the door left ajar and glanced inside. He took a double take and his eyes widened when he glanced at what was in his bedroom. He gaped, for once in his life feeling at a loss, confused, and excited all at the same time. Thinking this was some sort of dream, he cautiously and ever so slowly walked into his room, inching towards the bed. On it, laid out in what could only be his fantasy, was Daniel Fenton.

Danny, in his ghost form, was lying on Vlad's bed, his body completely wrapped up in yellow and green ribbon strings with a bright green bow on his head. His eyes were shut but his breathing was slow and normal. Vlad's eyes hungrily roamed the body, wondering what could have happened. On closer inspection, he noticed an envelope sticking out from underneath the younger hybrid. With shaking hands, Vlad opened the envelope and took out the card in it. He read the words inscribed on the inside several times before it dawned on that this was real.

_Vlad Plasmius,_

_I am not a person who cares for petty occasions such as Christmas or birthdays, but I thought this could be considered a repayment for the newly upgraded weapon you gave me recently. The fact that I was able to catch the whelp on your birthday was merely a coincidence. Regardless, I hope you enjoy your gift. _

_Skulker_

Vlad glanced down at the sleeping hybrid, wondering how on earth Skulker was able to catch him after nearly trying for 4 years. Had Danny let his guard down? Vlad was a bit disappointed at the thought but then realized: who cares? He had Danny Phantom in his bed, at his disposal to do whatever he wanted. His mouth went dry at the thought and he swallowed. He put the card aside and examined Danny's body. No scratches; it looked as if he hadn't even put up a fight! Tentatively, he placed his hand on Danny's cheek and caressed it. Danny did not stir. Getting bolder, he crawled into his bed and examined the ribbons. Ah, perfect; they from his latest upgrade so he wouldn't have to worry about Danny breaking free.

He ran his hands through the snow white hair and wondered if he should wait till Danny woke up. One of his hands slipped down, a finger tracing over the beautiful face to rest at the lips. He traced over them with his thumb and numbly swallowed. His heart raced and hot excitement flooded his body as he gazed down at the infamous Amity Park ghost hero. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto unresponsive ones. He savored the taste, tracing those lips with his tongue, until he felt the body beneath him begin to stir. Gently, he pulled away, smirking when glowing green eyes gazed confusedly up at him.

"V-Vlad?" Danny croaked unsurely. He groaned and winced. "Why does my head hurt? What are you doing here? And why—" He noticed his bindings and began to struggle, his expression now becoming earnest. "What the hell Plasmius?! Let me go!"

Vlad watched in amusement as Danny struggled against his binds. He chuckled maliciously. "Why Daniel, didn't you know? Today is my birthday," he said as if it explained everything.

Danny stopped struggling for a moment to glare up at his arch-nemesis. "Okay, so? What does that have to do with me being tied up and in your bedroom?!"

"You're my birthday present." Vlad purred, removing the bow from the top of Danny's head. Danny looked at it with disgust. "And I am going to unwrap my gift." He grinned at the look of horror on the younger halfa's face.

"What? No—stop! Get off me you fruitloop! This is insane!" Danny protested and resumed his struggling.

"Now, now, Daniel, you're being rude. It's _my_ birthday after all, so I call the shots." He placed his hands on Danny's shoulders and pinned him to the bed. "And I intend to enjoy my present _thoroughly._" He bent down and began to lightly kiss the surprisingly warm neck. He ran his tongue over the skin, feeling the rapid pulse coming from the younger halfa.

"Vlad, stop! Stop—this isn't right!"

Vlad scoffed. "Since when have I cared about what is right, Little Badger? There's no such thing. Besides, if you stop struggling, perhaps you'll find yourself enjoying it." He chuckled and continued down Danny's throat onto the shoulder. He bit the skin, marking his territory.

"GET OFF ME FRUITLOOP!" Danny pulled away and used his eyes to shoot lasers at Vlad. Vlad dodged them in time and glared angrily at the younger hybrid.

"Daniel…That wasn't very nice." He saw a shiver of fear from Danny and let out a sigh. "Well, seems you've lost your privilege to remain in your ghost form, Little Badger." Vlad climbed out of his massive bed and opened a drawer. Looking through it, he found his Plasmius Maximus and took it out, a triumphant smile on his face. He made his way back to Danny, who immediately began to shake his head when he noticed what Vlad held in his hand.

"No, no, Vlad, don't do this!" he pleaded. It was in vein; Vlad zapped Danny and Danny was forced to change back to his human form. He lied limp on the bed, groaning in pain. Vlad tossed the weapon aside and resumed his position above Danny.

"Now are you going to behave, Daniel?" Vlad placed a hand on the ribbon. "If you do, I'll be generous and remove these bindings on you."

Baby blue eyes filled with defiance met his. "Fuck you," he spat angrily.

Vlad tsked. "Too bad. Have it your way, then." He went back to nipping and kissing at the exposed skin, feeling a rush of pleasure when Danny let out a reluctant moan.

"S-stop! Get away! Don't touch me!" Danny growled. He gained some strength back and started to struggle against his binds. It was pointless. Vlad pinned him down and harshly bit on his shoulder, making him yelp in surprise. "STOP!"

Vlad licked the shell of Danny's ear. "Scream all you want, Little Badger. No one is here to save you." He purred, nipping at the lobe.

"Oh yeah? Well someone will notice I'm gone! They'll come looking for me and you'll be sorry when they do!"

Vlad let out a chilling laugh and pulled away to look directly down into Danny's eyes. "Oh really? And tell me who will notice that you're missing at midnight, hmm? On a weekday, no less? Your pathetic little friends? And so what if they do. You think they'll realize in time and know where you are?" He smirked down at Danny, watching as the eyes narrowed in anger and resentment, knowing Vlad was right. "Don't worry, I'll have you back home once I'm done with you," he promised.

Danny gulped and watched fearfully as Vlad repositioned them. Vlad sat back to the head of the bed, his back resting on the headboard and pulled Danny into his lap. Danny blushed in embarrassment and angrily looked down at his hands that were tied up in front of him as if he was some kind of offering. Vlad licked his lips at the delicious sight and couldn't resist any longer. He gripped the back of Danny's head and roughly pulled the head back to kiss those resisting lips.

Danny clamped his mouth so Vlad's tongue, which was currently teasing the surface of his lips, couldn't go through. Vlad growled, not having any of it and forcing his way into the warm cavern. He felt Danny tense in his arms and for a second, he feared that the younger male would bite him. However, as Vlad explored the inside of Danny's mouth, Danny shuddered in his arms and moaned. When Vlad pulled away, Danny was giving him the most hateful look he could muster, but it didn't look as effective as he wanted it to. Not with mussed up hair, swollen kiss lips and a delightful blush on his face. Vlad grinned, feeling as if this was the best birthday present he's even been given.

"S-stop!" Danny panted out. "T-This—I don't want this!"

Vlad looked down at Danny's body and smirked. He placed his hand on the bulge that stuck out despite the bindings from the ribbons. Danny cried out as Vlad pressed onto it. "Hmm…Your body says differently, Daniel." He purred, his own arousal making itself evident.

Danny growled. "I-It's just a reaction! I don't _want_ you! Stop touching me!"

"Just a reaction?" he raised a mocking brow, a thrill coursing through his body at the look of anger in those blue eyes. "I believe it's more than just that, my boy." He nuzzled the top of Danny's head. He got Danny off his lap so he could easily remove his suit and shirt. Danny's eyes traced over his muscular chest, a hint of lust in them that he quickly hid away. Well now, that wouldn't do.

Vlad removed the ribbons that were wrapped up on Danny's body, leaving only the younger man's wrists and legs tied. It allowed a bit more movement, but not much. He phased off Danny's shirt and ran his hands on the flat stomach, tracing the defined abs. Fighting ghosts for four years really does wonders to one's body. He bent down and captured the young man's nipple into his mouth. Danny arched his back and bit his lower lip. Vlad heard a muffled moan from Danny and became annoyed. He didn't want Danny holding back. He swirled his tongue and then bit hard enough to cause a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Danny squirmed underneath him and this time couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips. Vlad grinned, feeling victorious. He used one of his hands to play with the other nub while he occupied the other with his mouth. The feel of Danny squirming beneath him and hearing the wild pants from above was driving Vlad insane with lust. His own cock begged for attention but Vlad decided to be a patient man. He trailed his tongue down the chest and onto Danny's stomach, dipping it into his navel. Danny let out a surprised gasp.

"S-Stop! Ahh—Vlad, stop!" Danny tried again when he felt Vlad grip the waistband of his pants.

"No."

"Quit it! I'll get you for this!"

Vlad chuckled in amusement at the empty threat and unbuttoned Danny's jeans. "I look forward to seeing you try." He pulled down the zipper with his teeth, pleased when he saw Danny shiver and his breaths come out in pants. He eyed the apparent bulge sticking out from Danny's boxers and traced the outline with his fingers. He then cupped the arousal. Danny's head fell back as he let out another loud moan. "See? You like it, Little Badger. Why resist? We both know I'll get what I want in the end…"

"N-Not on your life, you fruitloop!"

Vlad huffed in annoyance and glanced up to glare. "Really Daniel, you're making it difficult for me to enjoy my present."

"I'm not your present!" Danny shouted angrily. "I'm not some toy you can play with and do whatever you want with! I'm a fucking human being!"

"Hmm…I beg to differ. I always get and do what I want." Vlad chuckled and bent down to nuzzle Danny's crotch. Danny's breath hitched and he tried to squirm away. "Daniel…" Vlad growled warningly.

"N-No, g-get away from there!"

Vlad only nuzzled harder, a hot spike of arousal shot through his body at Danny's groan. "Do you really want me to?"

"Yes!"

Vlad slowly pulled down the red boxers. "Well that's too bad." He eyed the swollen erect cock admiringly before kissing the top of it. "Cute."

Danny's entire face flamed in embarrassment. "I-It's not cute! Shut up!"

Vlad tossed the boxers aside with a smirk. "It's very cute."

"Stop saying that!"

"It's my birthday Daniel, not yours."

"I don't care! Let me go! I'm _so_ going to kick your butt when I get out of here!"

"Promises, promises, we'll see how you feel after I'm done with you…" he placed his hand on Danny's cock and began to slowly pump it.

Danny struggled to contain his moans and Vlad licked his dry lips as he watched him squirm. Danny must have given up because he was soon a moaning pile of goo in Vlad's expert hands. Vlad licked and nipped at the inside of Danny's thigh. He lifted his head and watched Danny as he continued to stroke the young man's cock. Danny began to slowly thrust into Vlad's hands. No longer able to contain himself and wanting some fun, stopped what he was doing. He pulled away, enjoying the whimper of protest he heard. He pulled down his boxers, freeing his own aching erection and straddled Danny's chest. He grinned down wickedly at Danny, watching his expression change from lust, to one of fear and a bit of curiosity. Vlad placed his hand on his cock, stroked it a little and placed it directly over Danny's lips. Danny glared up at Vlad, his face paling.

"No! No way! Get that away from me!" He twisted his head away but Vlad grabbed his chin with his other hand and forced Danny to face him.

"Is that any way for a birthday present to behave? Be a good boy and suck." He purred, his body thankfully not shaking from the excitement he felt.

"You're sick," Danny spat angrily. "If you put that in my mouth, I'll bite."

Vlad looked annoyed. "Come now Daniel, I am the birthday boy." He grinned, pressing the tip of his cock on Danny's lips, the precum spreading on them.

Danny huffed in annoyance and pulled back a bit. Danny licked his lips to wipe off the precum there. Vlad groaned at the sight. Danny eyed the man's cock warily before hesitantly taking a lick. Intrigued, he leaned a bit further and took the head into his mouth.

Vlad's eyes rolled to the back of his head in a pleasured haze as Danny began to suck. He thrust his hips forward, making his cock hit the back of Danny's throat and the younger halfa gag. Vlad pet his hair apologetically and moved back a bit so Danny could be a bit more comfortable. Danny's inexperience was made up for in his sudden enthusiasm. He used his tongue and a bit of teeth but it didn't make the experience any less enjoyable. In fact, when Vlad let out a lusty moan Danny seemed more enthusiastic; he sucked. Vlad didn't know why nor did he care.

"Daniel…" He lost himself in the pleasure, gasping when he felt a moan from Danny that vibrated around his cock. When he felt that familiar coil in his stomach, he pulled out, panting.

Danny's face was flushed, a look of utter annoyance and anger as he glared up at the man. Smirking, Vlad climbed off enough to lean in for a deep kiss. Danny stubbornly refused to respond and tried to pull away, but Vlad gripped onto his hair and continued the forced kiss. He pulled back and went back to marking Danny's neck. The younger halfa turned his head away, unthinkingly giving Vlad more access, which Vlad took advantage of.

"A-ah, Vlad! Stop!" Danny whimpered. He tried to break free from the binds again, even though he knew it was no use.

"Never." He reached into his drawer and pulled out a vial. Danny instantly began to struggle and fight against Vlad when he realized what it is.

"NO! NO, you can't! I won't let you!"

"And how will you stop me, dear boy?"

"I—I…I'll tell everyone your secret! I'll tell my mom!"

Vlad barked out a laugh as he gazed down at the younger halfa below him. "As if I care what she or anyone else thinks." At Danny's confused look, he decided to elaborate. "Daniel, do you really think I have any feelings towards your mother anymore?" Danny's expression didn't change. Vlad rolled his eyes. "I've gained interest in someone else. Someone much more interesting, someone who is more capable of understanding me…" He kissed Danny again. "You, my dear, are who I want; who I ultimately desire. You're perfect for me, Little Badger."

Danny blushed at the compliment and shyly looked away. Vlad smiled at how cute Danny looked and kissed his cheek. "You're beautiful," He breathed, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Well what makes you think _I_ want you, fruitloop?" Danny growled out.

"Perhaps not now, but again, I'll wait to see how you feel after we're done…"

He climbed down and broke the binds off of Danny's legs. He positioned himself between them and uncorked the screw. He felt Danny tense and decided the best thing to do was to distract him. Without giving Danny a chance to react, he suddenly swallowed Danny's erection and gave a hard suck.

Danny thrust up in surprise, letting out a loud cry. "A-AH! Vlad!"

Vlad sucked while he put his lubed finger to trace Danny's hole. Slowly, he inserted his finger, feeling a bit guilty at the hiss of discomfort come out from the other. He put more effort into sucking and licking at Danny's cock, pleased with all the pleased moans and gasps he heard. He continued to thrust his finger in, eventually inserting a second and scissoring the tight hole. Vlad's cock pulsed with desire as he thought about finally thrusting into the other hybrid. Danny squirmed in discomfort.

"S-stop, it hurts!" he gasped out.

"Just relax," Vlad said calmly before resuming his attention on the younger's arousal.

"I can't! Just, stop!"

Vlad hummed around the cock and Danny was instantly a moaning mess. Vlad thrust his finger in further, pleased when it touched what he was looking for.

"AH! Nnngh, ohhh Vlad! W-what…?"

Vlad pulled back with a pop, smirking at Danny's dazed and lustful look. "That, Daniel, would be your prostrate." He jabbed it again. Danny shrieked in pleasure. "Enjoying yourself?" He teased.

"N-No…" Danny lied, a blush staining his face as his breath came out in rough pants.

"Oh really?" He hit Danny's bundle of nerves again.

"Ahh—V-Vlad! S-stop…please…!"

"Do you really want me to?"

"N—Yes!"

"No."

He continued until he inserted a third finger. Danny tensed up as his body protested at the pain. He was rapidly becoming impatient. He wanted to be in Danny _now_ and it was only for his sake that he was restraining himself from just taking him. He wanted Danny to enjoy it as well, although it did please him a bit when Danny would wince in pain. After thinking Danny was prepared enough, he roughly flipped him over onto his stomach and lubed up his cock. Danny squirmed and tried to move away but Vlad gripped onto his waist and yanked him back.

He placed the head of his cock on the entrance and without a warning, entered Danny. Danny cried out, but not from pleasure. Vlad took a deep breath and slowly inched in. Danny protested furiously, his eyes closed shut and tears forming on the corner of his eyes. Vlad kissed Danny's back affectionately.

"S-Stop, please!" Danny sobbed out.

"Too late for that now, Little Badger."

"It hurts!"

"Just relax. It'll get better soon, I promise."

Vlad forced himself all the way in and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from thrusting. He waited for Danny to get used to him before slowly thrusting out and slamming back in. Danny panted below him. Vlad let out a breathy moan. "You're so tight…You feel so good, Daniel." He angled his thrusts and grinned when Danny cried out.

"V-Vlad! Yes, r-right t-there!"

Vlad, not wanting to disappoint, thrust into the spot again. His thrusts were rough, but aimed for that spot that he was sure made Danny see stars. He groaned as he pulled in and out of Danny's tight heat, losing himself. He leaned forward and bit into Danny's shoulder, electing another loud moan from the younger halfa, which was music to Vlad's ears.

"You're mine, Daniel," he growled possessively, thrusting erratically. "No one may have you. Mine to take, mine to please, no one else's…"

"Ahh—Vlad! VLAD!"

"That's right, scream my name!" He thrust harder.

"VLAD!"

"_Yesss_." Vlad moaned with a hiss.

"Ah…V-Vlad…H-harder!"

"As you wish," Vlad whispered huskily into his ear, thrusting in faster and harder. Danny moaned loudly.

Vlad felt hot pleasure rush through him as he pounded into the tight heat. Danny's eager groans and lustful shouts of his name bringing him closer to his brink. Danny even lifted his hips and began to meet Vlad's thrusts.

"Daniel…!" Vlad moaned out, licking the skin.

"So good…" He heard Danny mumble, or at least, he thought that what was he heard. It was said too lowly for him to really catch and it was hard to hear when his heart beat rapidly.

He knew he was close. He didn't want to come first, however. Panting, he grabbed the back of Danny's hair and pulled him back into a kiss. Danny moaned into it and Vlad reached for Danny's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Danny's shout was muffled into the kiss and soon enough, Vlad felt hot cum all over his hands and felt the tight walls clench over his cock. That was enough to bring about his own climax.

Vlad panted, riding out their climax before collapsing onto the side so he wouldn't crush Danny. He waited for his madly beating heart to calm down. He watched Danny attempt to steady his breathing. The high of their climax slowly died out and the reality of what he did settled in. He didn't feel guilty; he knew Danny wanted it. At least to some degree. Still, he knew right now, he'd have to face with Danny glaring hatefully at him and probably try to hurt him. He almost sighed, already envisioning the punches and kicks Danny will give him. He winced at the thought and was brought out of them by an unexpected chuckle. Danny turned over to lie on his back, still chuckling. He looked at Vlad, his eyes illuminated with amusement. Vlad could only stare, dumbstruck, wondering what joke he missed.

"Did you enjoy your present?" Danny asked with a playful grin, wincing when he tried to sit up and then thought better of it. "Sure felt like you did."

"Uh…" Vlad said before wincing at how stupid that sounded. "Well, yes, but I could have sworn you weren't thrilled at being my present…?" he trailed off, wondering if the ghost boy lost his mind.

Danny snorted. "Well, it was my idea, so…" He grinned playfully.

Vlad blinked in surprise. "What?" He asked dumbly. Danny laughed out right. The confusion left Vlad and he became annoyed. He felt like he was missing out on something and didn't like the feeling of being laughed at. "Explain yourself."

Danny stopped laughing and rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I knew today is your birthday and I couldn't think of a good birthday present for you since you're a billionaire. I thought maybe you'd want my mom but I didn't want to give you her so I thought of the next best thing: me! Well, I didn't think if you'd like me as a present but I thought I'd give it a chance." He blushed, smiling shyly. "Turned out better than I thought it would."

It took a few seconds for Danny's words to sink in and when they did, he grinned. Feeling oddly flattered and relieved, he pulled Danny close to him. "So you actually enjoyed yourself with me. Why did you protest?"

"I thought you'd like it better if I did. You know, put up a 'fight'."

"Hmm…" He chuckled, amused. "You never cease to amaze me, my Little Badger."

"That's good to know. So can you get these binds off my wrist? They're starting to ache."

Vlad did what Danny requested and felt his heart melt when Danny snuggled to him. "How did you convince Skulker to go along with this?"

"Are you kidding me? He enjoyed the idea of capturing me and tying me up," he grumbled. "I was scared he wasn't going to take me to you and just put me in his trophy room instead."

Vlad rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Danny's back. "I'm glad he didn't."

"Me too." He yawned. "Mind if I stay here?" he asked tiredly.

"Where else would you go? I meant what I said, Daniel. You're mine now." Vlad hugged Danny close to him. "I'm not letting you go."

"Good!" He kissed Vlad chastely. He then placed his head on Vlad's chest and closed his eyes, sighing contently. "Night Vlad."

Smiling happily for the first time in a long time, Vlad responded, "Good night, Little Badger."

He felt Danny slowly drift off to sleep in his arms. Vlad had the biggest grin on his face. He could say, without a doubt, that this birthday was one of the best ones so far. He mentally began to rearrange his earlier plans so he could fit Danny into them. He closed his eyes and was about to follow his lover into slumber when he heard Danny call drowsily,

"Vlad?"

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday."

**End!**

**AN: … Again… I have no….idea…what the heck I was thinking. I just wrote it O_o; I tried looking up some birthday fics of Vlad but didn't really find much. I think I found like two. I can't remember. And then this just came to mind because of a drawing I found in deviantart haha. Geez. Well, hope some of you enjoyed. This is my first time writing smut so I really don't know how it came out. I don't even know why I'm posting this fic lol but oh well. **


End file.
